1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-repairing energy generating element using a shape memory polymer, and more particularly, to a self-repairing energy generating element that includes a shape memory polymer and generates electrical power by converting friction-induced static electricity into usable electricity.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, energy generating elements that produce electrical power by converting static electricity into usable electricity include a friction member in order to generate static electricity through friction. As friction is induced by having a friction member in contact with or sliding it against another material, voltage is generated due to potential imbalance between the oppositely charged materials, thereby current is generated.
Electrical power that such energy generating elements can produce increases as the friction surface area increases, therefore a micropattern composed of a plurality of nano- or micro-scaled units is often formed on a surface of the friction member. However, as the friction member having such micropattern as described above is repeatedly contacted or slid, the micropattern tends to collapse, leading to a decrease in the efficiency of the energy generating elements.
In the energy generating elements, as a friction member, a polymer sheet composed of an organic material such as a polymer is used. Using a polymer sheet as a friction member has the advantage in that it is relatively easy to form a micropattern on its surface. However, the polymer sheet tends to suffer more easily and to a greater extent, chemical degradation due to light, moisture, etc., and mechanical degradation due to friction. Especially, when the surface of the polymer sheet is patterned with micro-scale structures, the surface suffers mechanical degradation to an even greater extent and the micropattern tends to collapse more easily compared to when the polymer sheet is not patterned with the micro-scaled structures.